


I Will Always Love You

by lost_sunsets



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows 8x24. Mark's POV. "I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just a few days ago she confessed her undying love for me, and I stood there like an idiot saying "thank you". Then there was that damn plane crash and she was trapped under a part it. And then she was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day and it suited the situation perfectly. People dressed in black and carrying umbrellas in case the dark rain clouds decided to release their load. Family members and friends' faces already stained with tears and I stood there; jaw clenched, tears rolling down my face, my daughter's tiny hand wrapped up in my right hand, and a white rose in my other.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just a few days ago she confessed her undying love for me, and I stood there like an idiot saying "thank you". Then there was that damn plane crash and she was trapped under a part of it. 

And then she was gone.

She was gone and she took all that was left of me with her.

Closing my eyes to try and push back the tears became harder when I saw her face. Her warm brown eyes full of hope as she stares into mine, begging for me to save her. Her soft, pink lips painted with crimson blood as they meet mine for one more time. And her beautiful, brown hair, holding that strawberry scent that I love so much, even though it's coated with blood and dirt.

It's when someone finally taps my shoulder that I reopen my eyes. Looking to my left I see Callie standing there and she mutters quietly, "Mark, it's time." Her usual happy, chocolate eyes full of sadness. Of course she was friends with Lexie, everyone was. But Callie is the person who I turned to whenever I was having problems with Lexie. She helped from both sides, even if she never told me the details; she was still there for Lexie as well as for me. Derek was there too, but Callie offered more support and a shoulder to cry on. She is my best friend, and the mother of my child, and I can't imagine my life without her.

I could feel all eyes on me and I felt my body tremble and Arizona take Sofia from my hand so Callie could take her place. "I-I can't let her go," I replied, my voice cracking and more tears emerging from my eyes.

Tilting her head to the side she gave me a watery smile. "You're not letting her go, Mark. You're just paying her your last respects is all. Mark, look at me." I did as she asked. "You can do this."

Nodding, I gripped the flower tighter and her hand fell from mine. The walk up to her coffin seemed like a thousand miles instead of just a couple steps. Upon arrival, I took in the coffin. Other roses were present already and it took all of my strength to lift my arm and place the flower on top of the others. "I love you, Lex. I will always love you," I whispered against the wood.

Once those words passed through my lips, a gust of wind ripped through the funeral and I knew that she was here. Here beside me; never to leave. As the wind continues to blow I swear I can feel soft breaths against my face and a gentle touch against my jaw and cheeks. "I will always love you too, Mark," is whispered amongst the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

I am floating. Nothing feels real anymore, not since that day. I went to work only to lose myself in the cases just to distract me from reality. I don’t bother shaving anymore. My eyes are tired from crying all the time and the lack of sleep, and my chest plays home to a big hole that used to hold my heart. I don’t talk to anyone of importance: not Callie, not Derek, and certainly not Meredith. I probably should, but I just can’t stand to be around her at the moment. Every single thing she does reminds me too much of Lexie and I can’t handle it.

The scene from the accident just keeps replaying over and over in my head once again as I lay on my bed. Images of her once smiling and happy keep appearing in front of my eyes and it keeps me awake at night. Thoughts and theories about what I could’ve done to save her torture me. And all I can do is let the tears well up, the alcohol to trickle down my throat and memories consume me.

The rain pitter-patters against my bedroom window in a steady rhythm and overwhelmed with exhaustion, I begin to close my eyes and drift off. The soft sound of bare feet against the wooden floor is what stirs me in the early hours of the morning. Opening my eyes, I can’t believe what I’m seeing.

She’s standing over me. Her long brown locks, free of any blood, those captivating eyes full of warmth and love, and a loving smile playing on her lips. I swear my heart stops beating as I stare at her. She’s wearing my old CBGB’s shirt and a pair of gym shorts, like she always used to when she was sick, or just going to bed.

I open my mouth to say something. Anything! But no words form. I want to ask if this is real or if I’m still asleep, but my mouth won’t work. I probably look like a fish out of water, because her smile grows as places her hand against my face. Her warm, soft, solid hand. I can feel her! Nuzzling into her touch, I breathe her in, wanting to remember this moment even if it’s a dream. Reading my mind, she whispers, “You’re not dreaming, Mark. Just breathe for a moment. I’m not going anywhere.”

Closing my eyes, I try to memorize her touch. It had been too long since she last touched me like this. “Lexie,” I breathe out as I feel her lean in and then her lips are on mine. Instantly I kiss her back with everything I have. Who knows if I’m going to see her again after tonight? Hell, I didn’t even know this was going to happen; I’m not going to take any chances.

My hand travels to the back of head and I tread my fingers through those beautiful locks pulling her closer. Her hands move to hold herself up against the pillow behind my head. I pull her closer, so she’s on top of me as our mouths move in sync. Then just like always, our lips part and our tongues meet. She tastes of spearmint, a taste I will never get out of my mouth, and a taste I never want to get out.

The lack of air gets to me and I am hesitant to pull away. Afraid that if I do, she’d fade away and leave me like she did that day. Sensing something is wrong, Lexie is the one to pull away. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She asks as she shifts and lays her head against my chest. Instinctively my arm goes up to wrap around her shoulders and hold her.

“I’ve missed you so much, Lexie.” I begin. “And now you’re here beside me. I don’t understand. How is all this possible? Am I hallucinating or what?”

Her warm breath tickles my neck and she says, “You’re not hallucinating. I am here. Here for one last night.” She then leans up and carries on. If this is really my last night, I’m not holding back. I need to remember everything that happens, and the feeling of her pressed against me. Otherwise, I’d never survive.  
Our kisses continue to grow heavy and as the night grows on, I memorize every touch, every taste, and the feelings that rush through me and land directly into my once perfectly mended heart.

The early sun begins to rise, and I tighten my grip on her. Not wanting her to fade away from me again. I didn’t get any sleep after our love making, afraid that if I closed my eyes, she’d disappear before I could tell her goodbye. Holding her in my arms, I try and focus on the feeling of her beating heart, and her steady breaths against my neck; tears well up in my eyes as she stirs and opens her beautiful brown eyes. Our eyes lock and as always she takes my breath away. “I love you, Mark. I’ll always love you.”

My voice cracks as I place a chaste kiss against those delicate lips. “I will always love you, Lexie. More than anything.”

She gives me a sad smile. “I’ll never leave your side, remember that.” She tells me as she begins to fade away, like she did before.

“I love you, Lex,” is pulled from my lips one more time before she disappears and all that I’m left with is her strawberry scent on my pillow.


End file.
